


The Reason Why

by KaliTracer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Rescues, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliTracer/pseuds/KaliTracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin won’t hesitate to sacrifice himself for the man he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to write all day. This is what I've come up with- completely not what I wanted but here you go.

Eggsy would be embarrassed if the situation had gone down any different. He would be sweating right now, but he can’t be because he martyred himself for the man he loved, one Harry Hart.

It would not have happened he supposed if things had been different. If Eggsy hadn’t been so distracted lately. If Harry hadn’t looked so good in a suit. If their cover hadn’t been blown…

The thing was it was going to be a simple mission. All they had to do was go to this evil-villain auction and make a purchase. No muss no fuss. They would be going in together, Harry as the primary bad-guy-auction-goer and Eggsy as his assistant. The auction was being held at the top of a mountain in the Alps at some posh resort. They arrived with nothing occurring. Eggsy had joked to wake him when the mission was over.

Harry had laughed and swatted at him with their auction packet. Things had been so good between them even after going six months without knowing the former Galahad was still alive. Of course, Eggsy was ruining them, he knew, by developing all these feelings for the man. Feelings that made him careless and sloppy.

Everything proceeded as plan, Merlin talking them through the bad men and women surrounding them. Harry kept making noises about just setting off a bomb and letting the whole place burn, but Merlin would always point out the staff at the resort and Harry would grumble quieter. He didn’t like that they were simply letting all them go. Eggsy could understand, but he also knew what they were going after was more important.

See all they needed was the laptop handling the transactions. Every evil soul in the room with a bank account had to register it before the auction. They simply needed to make a purchase and then snag the laptop on the way out and they would have control of all their bank account information….and all their money.

The plan was beautiful and flowed perfectly until they were actually taking the laptop. Harry pulled one plug and alarms started blaring.

"I thought there weren’t any security on the laptop’s hardware," Harry said, looking back at Eggsy.

"I didn’t see any!" Eggsy said, knowing that he had missed something obviously.

Guns and shooting and guards-so many guards-and running ensued. Eggsy naively thought they were going to make it. Harry ran at full speed, ducking around corners, killing everything in his path, it was a sight to behold. Eggsy lagged behind picking off guards trying to catch up while navigating Harry through the sub-basement they were in.

"I said right," he shouts, taking shots at the guards trying to close in.

"You said not right," Harry griped, beating on a stairwell door until it opens. They take the stairs two at a time, until they reach the ground level, the security offices.

Guards are crawling over them as they fight their way out. Eggsy’s suit is taking the brunt of the bullets coming their way, but he still knows things are spinning wildly out of their control.

Then he misses a guard getting close and Harry has to step in front of a bullet for Eggsy. It tears through the top of his shoulder and Eggsy freezes because all he can see is Valentine raising a gun and Harry’s video feed going black and he can’t breathe.

“Eggsy, we have to go _now_ ,” Harry says, snapping him from the thoughts. He nods, and stands. Taking a deep breath, he hands the laptop to Harry and snatches up another gun.

“Time to go, gentlemen,” Merlin says.

They run for the door, knowing very well there’s still a long drive down from the resort, not to mention they are in the fucking Swiss Alps and a knowing settles over Eggsy as he kills another guard and they reach the steps to the first floor.

_There is no way they’re going to make it out alive._

The side entrance they reach is the only secondary way out. It has direct access to the garage and this was it. This door was the bottleneck point if they could keep the guards held up here it might be possible to get to freedom. 

Really there wasn’t even a full thought for Eggsy. He takes out the last two guards following them as Harry wrenches the door open.

“Harry,” Eggsy says, stopping the other man.

“Eggsy, we have to go,” Arthur says, and Eggsy smiles.

“Thank you,” he says, and pulls Harry in by his tie, smashing their lips together. The kiss is rough and uncouth and Eggsy doesn’t want something gentle for Harry to remember him by. It was all him at his core, a well-intentioned disaster.

“Give my Mum my love,” Eggsy says, and shoves Harry out the door. He goes sprawling into the step’s railing, half turning, eye wide with fear.

“Eggs-” he gets out before Galahad slams the door shut, shooting the the control panel on the side. The lock clicks engaged and an alarm rings out for tampering.

“Eggsy, open the door,” Harry’s voice comes on over comms.

“Get out of here, Harry,” Eggsy pleads, placing his head against the door.

“Don’t _do this,”_ Harry yells, he sounds panicked and it’s new and scary because Harry Hart is never anything but calm and collected.

“Go, Harry, please. You’ve only got seconds,” Eggsy counters, and he sucks in a harsh breath to try and will down the tears.

“They’re going to kill you,” Harry says.

“Maybe,” Eggsy admits. “It’ll buy you an escape.”

“Not this way,” Harry begs and Eggsy closes his eyes. He can hear boots in the hall coming towards him.

“You have to go,” Eggsy says, sharp and angry at them. He pulls away and draws his gun.

“Eggsy-” Harry chokes.

“ _Goddamnit Harry, I said go,”_ Eggsy snarls, and begins shooting when the first guard comes in sight. 

Guards pour into the hall, Eggsy can only shoot so many before a bullet tears into his arm, through a fray in the suit, and he hits the ground hard. His glasses get knocked into the corner, and he looks up at them.

“I love you Harry,” he whispers to them. Eggsy says it over and over until there are boots by his head and something hard strikes the back of his head and darkness claims him.

It isn’t easy to wake up after an exit like that. Eggsy learns that there is video on that hallway and the resort owner had seen Eggsy kiss Harry. They figured out pretty quick that Eggsy could be used as a bargaining chip to get the laptop back.

The ransom call had gone out using Eggsy’s glasses when they found the communications system embedded in them. Eggsy wasn’t conscious for the call or the subsequent phone calls when the Kingsman had opened communications for a negotiation. All he knew was that he had been beaten on for hours once he woke up. They called it motivation, but Eggsy didn’t know why. He wasn’t talking. So they tied him up to the ceiling, dangling by his wrists which were bleeding. They stripped him down to his boxer-briefs and stopped whenever he would pass out.

A man in a posh suit entered the room after what felt like days. He was blonde and short and nothing like Harry, which made it okay for Eggsy to snap back and spit and be as awful as he could.

The man called himself Wells. He apologized for the way his men had been tending to him, that it was uncivilized and wouldn’t it all just be better if he told him all about the man in the hallway.

Eggsy laughed and laughed, spitting out blood and coughing when he couldn’t laugh anymore.

“Bruv, that man once tied me to the Tube’s tracks and asked me the same question,” Eggsy says, giggling as he swung back and forth on the ropes.

“I’ll tell you the same fing, to that question,” he says, and levels a look at Wells, one eye swollen shut. “Is he worth dying for? Fuck yeah.”

There was swearing and shouting and Eggsy couldn’t care when they cut him down and tied him to a table and poured water over his mouth until he choked and coughed.

He didn’t care when some big dude came in and carved bloody lines into Eggsy’s ribs. Eggsy smiled when they broke his fingers, demanding names and places. He laughed when they put a gun to his head and told him to talk.

Days passed, maybe a few weeks. Eggsy lost track of time and drifted through the abuse. He kept repeating ‘fuck yeah’ until he would lose himself to blackness.

Then came a gentle hand to cup his face. Eggsy startled awake, jerking back in fear and pain, spitting up blood.

“Hush, I’ve got you,” a familiar voice says.

“-arry?” Eggsy croaks out. “No, go, you go,” he moans. Tears slip down his cheeks. He doesn't know why Harry's here. Doesn't want him here, not around these people. He can't remember if Harry even got away and maybe has been in his own room being tortured too. Everything feels like a fuzzy dream he's been trying to wake up from.

“I’m here, Eggsy,” Harry says, voice breaking a bit. A warm kiss gets pressed to his forehead.

“I saved you,” Eggsy says, mind starting to drift.

“Yes, God save me from all these Unwin’s saving my life,” he says, and Eggsy wants to smile but his body hurts.

“Arthur,” another familiar voice comes through, and Eggsy cracks his eye to see Roxy standing in the door holding a very large weapon.

“ _Roxx,”_ he says smiling even with his busted lip bleeding a bit again.

“We need to move,” Roxy says, as she smiles back at Eggsy.

“I know, give me a hand,” Harry says. “I’m sorry, Eggsy, this will probably hurt.”

He withdrawals a knife and without warning Harry cuts through the bindings around his wrists. Eggsy screams out as his arms are freed, the fresh stabbing pain makes him cry and sob. He leans heavily onto Harry, knowing he’s bleeding all over the good suit. Eggsy tries to apologize, but then the knife slices through the ropes around his ankles and he passes out from the overwhelming wave of pain.

-A week later-

This time when Eggsy wakes, he finds himself on a bed with an alarm beeping rhythmically next to his ear. Confusion settles over him as he tries to blink and move to hit the alarm.

“Shh,” a voice says, taking his hand. “I’m here, Eggsy. It’s okay.”

“Harry?” he asks, voice cracking at the end. His throat is so dry he feels like he can’t even muster the saliva to wet his lips.

“Shh, here’s some water, take it easy,” Harry says. A blessed straw comes up to his lips and he sucks on it a bit, rewarded with lukewarm water that tastes amazing.

His eyes open a bit better and Eggsy can finally make out the shapes of a Medical room and Harry in his perfect suit.

“What? _Why_? I told you go, why didn’t go,” Eggsy babbles on, thrashing under Harry’s hands. They aren’t safe, he has to get Harry to safety.

“Calm down, Eggsy. It’s okay. I went, just like you asked. I promise,” Harry says, taking his cheek and getting Eggsy to look up at him.

“You’re safe here. I came back and saved you, with Roxy, do you remember?” He asks, thumb brushing over Eggsy’s skin.

“Why? Why?” Eggsy asks, he doesn’t understand. He was supposed to save Harry. He did save Harry, didn’t he?

“Because I love you too,” Harry whispers and leans down, lightly brushing his lips against Eggsy’s. The touch is feather-light, and Eggsy can suddenly remember the hard kiss they shared and shutting the door and facing down the guards and the days of pain and suffering. It comes back in a steady flow and Eggsy doesn’t realize he’s crying until his tears are being wiped away.

“Shh, love,” Harry says. “You’re safe right here with me.”

Eggsy knows and he struggles against the tide trying to pull him back under. His mind wants to slip unconscious and he grabs Harry’s arms to hold onto the present a bit more.

“Kiss me,” he says. Harry quickly presses his lips against his own. It’s solid and real-a happy middle between their first two kisses. Eggsy nearly drops off before Harry pulls away. He presses another warm kiss to his forehead.

“Sleep, I’ll be here when you wake,” Harry says, and Eggsy takes the permission and falls into sleep, knowing the love of his life had saved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted to FF.net
> 
> Kudos/Comments/Suggestions go below!! Don't forget to tip your writer! ^_^


End file.
